Miyuki no Kankei
by khooxp
Summary: A fanfic to totally ship Miyuki with others. Shows heartwarming friendship of Kuramiyu, and other pairings of Chrismiyu, Furumiyu, some Miyusawa and Chrisawa! Showing various aspects of their relationships through everyday life, Miyuki's past and different occurrences. Give it a try! :) Main ship Kuramiyu!
1. Chapter 1

XP: Hey there. I'm pretty new to this fandom, but I'm totally in love with Miyuki! I think he really deserves some love. But uh, perhaps I'm giving him a bit too much. Haha!

Mostly Kuramiyu, Furumiyu, Chrismiyu, some Sawamiyu and Chrisawa.

* * *

*****Chapter 1*****

It seemed like any other normal day of practice. At the bullpen, Miyuki was catching Furuya's deadly fastballs, and he winced a little at an extra fast one. He tried not to let it show, but Furuya noticed anyway. Furuya had been watching him a bit too closely and intensely for his taste for the past few days.

"Sorry, Miyuki-senpai," Furuya said softly.

"Nah, don't worry. It was a good pitch. Just continue putting your feelings in it," Miyuki reassured. As long as it didn't hit him anywhere outside of the mitt, the faster the better.

"My feelings..." Furuya mumbled. He stared at the baseball in his hand, before getting into position, throwing an even faster ball. It made a loud sound that was heard across the whole practice area. Miyuki's mitt was smoking from the sheer speed and friction of it.

Ow...

"Wow, that sure was a lot of passion," Miyuki joked, shaking his hand to loosen out the stinging sensation.

"I'm glad you felt it... I put in my feelings for you."

Miyuki startled. He was glad Sawamura and Chris weren't here right now because Sawamura was made to practice fielding. Miyuki's mind blanked out for the first time in his life. He stared at the first year pitcher in disbelief, hoping he heard wrongly. Furuya was staring at him anxiously, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Miyuki realised Furuya was waiting for a response. But shit, what could he say to that?

"...Miyuki senpai?" Furuya stepped forward. Miyuki stumbled backwards from his squatting position as a catcher, hitting the ground softly. Concern flashed in Furuya's eyes.

"Oiiii! It's time for dinner!" Kuramochi announced, poking his head in. "Hahaha, what are you doing Miyuki? You look stupid on the ground like that."

Relief flooded Miyuki, and he stood up, not looking at Furuya. "Shut up, bakamoto. At least I don't look stupid on a regular basis."

Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was how desperate Miyuki seemed to want to leave, or how intense Furuya looked, but Kuramochi noticed something amiss. Deciding to help his friend, he threw his arm around Miyuki in a headlock, dragging him away like one of their regular fights, but actually acting as a body shield as Furuya tagged behind them quietly.

" You wanna try saying that again?" Kuramochi threatened, and Miyuki gave a strained laugh. Yup, something was obviously up. Kuramochi sighed, but still he ensured that Miyuki got a corner seat with him sitting beside and Masuko seating across him, so he wouldn't have to face Furuya that night at least. The things he did for Miyuki Kazuya. Miyuki didn't seem to realise, deep in thought as he chewed and poked around at his food. Even when all the members finished eating and left, and Kuramochi waved goodbye to his roommates, Miyuki was only halfway through his food. Most baseballers understood something was up, and left Kuramochi to settle it. He was kind of the unnamed best friend of Miyuki after all.

"Ready to tell me what's up?" Kuramochi poked Miyuki in the side, before reaching over go steal some chicken. Not like Miyuki was going to eat it anyway, judging from the lack of his appetite.

"Kuramochi, I'm screwed."

Well, of all things, Kuramochi wasn't expecting that.

"Waddya mean?"

"What should I do? Um, if er, someone confesses to you, and um."

Shucks. Kuramochi knew it gotta be relationships. Miyuki was extremely fucked up in that sense. He couldn't understand why someone like Miyuki, who was so intelligent, composed and cool on the field, became such a stumbling idiot at personal relationships. Heck, the little idiot actually asked "Are we friends?" one day...

* * *

****The past****

It was something that happened in their first year. They had already established a relationship of insults, headlocks, teasing and generally hanging around. Kuramochi was gaming in his room when Miyuki opened the door and didn't say anything for a few minutes. And since Kuramochi was in a boss fight, he didnt really care. If Miyuki didn't talk, great. He needed to concentrate.

"Kuramochi."

"Yeah?"

"Are we..." Miyuki hesitated, shuffling his feet. His hand was still on the doorknob. "Are we friends...?"

"What."

Kuramochi stopped playing immediately, turning to stare at Miyuki blankly.

Miyuki flushed. "Sorry for disturbing you." He rushed to close the door, but Kuramochi stood up hurriedly, jamming the door with his hand. It fucking hurt.

"The fuck are you going on about? Of course we are. Isn't it obvious?" Kuramochi scowled, looking back at his game. He saw the screen flash with the words "Game over" and groaned. He turned to snap at Miyuki, but bit back his words when he saw Miyuki tearing up. He pulled Miyuki in instantly, locking the door.

"Did I do something?" Kuramochi asked in a fluster.

"The art teacher told us to draw a friend," Miyuki said softly, but that wasn't a fucking answer. Kuramochi decided to wait.

"I had that assignment too. I was thinking of asking you tomorrow after practice."

"I wasn't sure if we were..." Miyuki trailed off, staring at his feet. Kuramochi sat Miyuki down on the bed, and settled beside him, waiting patiently. "I never had one before. Not in middle school, anyways."

_He was obsessed with baseball. None of his classmates understood him and distanced themselves from the 'genius' kid. It was just a problem of connection- none of their hobbies were similar. Those kids watched cartoons and read manga. He read mystery novels and watched sports matches. He hadn't minded since he had his club. Other than his issue with his senpai of him being too frank._

_He had fun being a catcher. But slowly, his friends in his grade started distancing themselves from him. He was too passionate. He wanted to practice even after club activities, even during holidays and breaks. They were tired of him. Miyuki was a little hurt by their excuses and them leaving him, but he practiced alone regardless. The straw that broke the camel's back however, was a conversation he overheard one day he decided to leave early because he wasn't feeling well. They just won a baseball match._

_"Let's go celebrate!"_

_"Wait, what about Miyuki-kun? Should I go call him?"_

_"Can we not? He's such a downer. He'll probably just talk about baseball and techniques we have to do better."_

_"I'm tired of him boasting. I know he's much better than us, dammit. He doesn't have to rub it in our face telling us what to improve. It's just a club."_

_"Come on... We... We shouldn't talk about friends like that..."_

_"Friends? I know we need to him on our team to win, but I've never considered him a friend. As though he'd come anyways, he's busy practicing. All he needs in his life is baseball."_

_"... I guess you're right."_

_Miyuki didn't go into the changing room, and went back to jogging. He already had a slight fever, and he felt downright miserable and lightheaded. He fell, and didn't get up, starting to bawl. He cried for a long long time. He stayed in bed terribly sick for the next few days with a high fever, and went back to practice with a grin, dishing out advice bluntly regardless of age, burying anything he felt from the incident deep within._

This was the first time Miyuki ever talked about the incident. He gave a half hearted smile, turning to Kuramochi. "I'm so lame, huh?"

To his surprise, Kuramochi was crying just as hard as he did that night. He was sobbing and shaking and Miyuki wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Kura-"

"I don't care what those fuckers said. It ain't true," Kuramochi sniffled. "Give me their names, if I ever meet them, I'll punch their teeth out!"

"You're a brilliant catcher, you're passionate and dedicated to baseball. You're a key player in our team and you're always helping us improve. More than that, you're a great friend, Miyuki. Those idiots are blind, but you'll always, always be my friend," Kuramochi rambled through the tears, lifting his shirt to wipe at the tears and snot.

Then Miyuki started the waterworks as well, tackling Kuramochi down onto the bed, crying his heart out as he gripped onto the fabric of Kuramochi's shirt for dear life, finally getting some release. They continued to cry, and they looked like such a mess they managed to laugh at each other's faces when it was all over.

*****End of Chapter 1*****

* * *

XP: Hope you liked the first chapter! :D I really wanted to go into the history of Kuramochi and Miyuki. More to come next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

XP: Thanks for the support! I have like 30 little fic-let ideas on my phone so be rest assured that more chapters will be coming! :D

* * *

*****START*****

"Furuya huh," Kuramochi mumbled.

"How did you- nevermind. What do I do? I've no experience with girls, let alone a boy... Who's my team mate. Ugh. It's going to be so awkward during practice..." Miyuki collapsed on the table, face down. He groaned. He forgot how perceptive Kuramochi got at times. But it'd be alright because Kuramochi always helped him and never snitched. Even when he freaked out from dirtying his mattress over a wet dream of Chris, and Kuramochi had to sigh and help him in cleaning the bed and talking to him about how being homosexual, bisexual or whatever is perfectly fine. He didn't even laugh once or bring it up as blackmail material, unlike what Miyuki expected.

Kuramochi looked at his friend with pity. "Just act normal, Miyuki. This happens all the time. Even with one sided affections, friendships are still possible."

_And Kuramochi would know all about that._

"Reject him gently if he asks. Don't worry about it, Miyuki." He rubbed the shoulder of his depressed friend. "Come on, it's getting late and there's still school tomorrow. Get off your lazy ass."

Kuramochi had a sudden realization. He had a supremely bad feeling.

"Miyuki, how many friends do you have now?"

"Huh?" Miyuki lifted his head. "You." And he lifted his tray, standing up to clear it.

Kuramochi face palmed in frustration. "Miyuki... Come with me." And he dragged Miyuki along, ignoring Miyuki who was complaining about leaving his tray on the table where he wasn't supposed to.

"Yuki-san, is Miyuki your friend?"

Yuki stared at them like they both had two heads. "We're all comrades."

Kuramochi stared back at him like he had two heads, then decided to drag Miyuki along to other tables to ask more people.

"Jun-san, ryo-san. Are you friends with Miyuki?"

"Duh" Jun replied simply, then ignored them to continue to eat.

Ryosuke took a bit more interest in the question though, and looked the duo up and down. Kuramochi looked very determined to prove a point, but Miyuki seemed like he was blushing like a beet root and wanted to be buried in the ground like one.

"Yes," Ryosuke replied slowly.

"Okay, thanks for your time!" And Kuramochi started dragging Miyuki off again.

"Masuko-senpai, do you consider Miyuki your friend?" Kuramochi asked his roommate outright. He and Miyuki stood outside the door, hand in hand, and Miyuki was blushing hard from the awkwardness. He wasn't the first person Kuramochi asked, but Kuramochi seemed hellbent on proving to Miyuki he had more than one friend. He even wanted to ask Sawamura, but Miyuki begged him not to, because it'd be weird and he'd be showing his kouhai his insecurities.

"Of course," Masuko senpai smiled. "Why, did you guys want some pudding?"

Pudding in hand, but unable to eat it due to their interlocked one, Kuramochi decided to bring Miyuki to Tanba. Because if Tanba considered Miyuki a friend, fuck, the whole team considered Miyuki a friend.

It just so happened that Tanba was discussing something with Chris, whom Kuramochi knew Miyuki had a thing for.

"Chris-san, Tanba-san, do you-"

"Stop!" Miyuki squeaked in embarassment.

"-think of Miyuki as a friend?"

Miyuki groaned and covered his face with the hand he had pudding in. Because the other one was still held onto stubbornly by Kuramochi.

"Sure," Chris replied instantly with a small, amused smile. He could easily bring to mind their occasional late night discussions with coffee about their first year pitchers, and quite a few shared exasperated sighs.

Tanba however, wasn't so quick to agree. He and Miyuki never really got along, but he did see Miyuki as a reliable teammate. Miyuki fidgeted, looking at Tanba shyly before hiding his face again. He tugged at Kuramochi's hand, wanting to leave, or hide in a hole for the rest of his life. Kuramochi adamantly stood his ground, giving a pleading look to Tanba. Seeing how out of character both of them were acting, Tanba started to reconsider saying that.

"If you had to say yes or no, which is it?" Kuramochi asked impatiently.

"Yes I suppose," Tanba could recall an instance where Miyuki placed a water bottle next to him after he collapsed from a hard run, as well as a cold towel on his face.

"So, Miyuki, if Tanba thinks you're a friend, the whole team thinks you're a friend, got it?"

"I got it already, bakamoto..." Miyuki said in a small voice.

"We'll be leaving now. Thank you, senpai. 18 friends you never knew about. My god." Kuramochi pulled Miyuki away, and Miyuki was very glad to leave. "Jesus, do you need everyone to spell it out for you? And I thought you were smart."

"What was that about?"

"Who knows," Chris smiled. "But they're very good friends."

*****linebreak*****

* * *

*****linebreak*****

"But they're not like...us," Miyuki said with genuine confusion.

"There are different types of friendships, idiot."

"What are we then?"

"...Best friends?" Kuramochi ventured, stopping his his tracks so he could turn to look at Miyuki.

"... I see."

Miyuki Kazuya smiled shyly, and Kuramochi Yoichi had to look away before he fell any further. _God, what was that smile? That was way too fucking adorable, so much that it was unfair._

"Ugh, all this sappyness is giving me goose bumps," Kuramochi groaned, and continued pulling him along.

Miyuki continued to smile like that the whole night. As he ate his pudding, and when he stared at the horrendous drawing of him in his room done by Kuramochi.

"Best friend huh..."

He liked the ring of that.

*****End*****

* * *

XP: Just a very short chapter. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

XP: Thanks for all the support! The next chapter is here. Hopefully they're not too OOC. As i typed more of the story on my phone, it slowly morphed into more Kuramiyu, so you can definitely expect a whole lot of that to come.

* * *

****START****

The next day, Miyuki was a little more clingy than usual.

"Kuramochiii. Help me stretch!" He threw his weight over his friend, disregarding the fact that Kuramochi was trying to drink water. Naturally, it spilled all over.

"Miyuki you bastard... You better prepare yourself!" Kuramochi growled as he pulled his soaked shirt away from his skin, trying to wring the water out. Seeing that it was a lost case, he quickly gave up. It'd dry in the sun during their practice.

"Hahaha! Bring it! ... Ow ow ow I'm gonna break!" Miyuki was bent over in a split, and Kuramochi was pushing his body down forcibly.

"They're getting along today as well huh," Haruichi commented idly.

"How nice... I want to help him stretch too," Furuya mumbled.

Sawamura stared at Furuya oddly, before thinking about stretching with Chris. _That would indeed be nice..._

"I don't wanna go into the bullpen," Miyuki whined quietly to Kuramochi. He was obviously seeking reassurance, as he jumped onto Kuramochi and made him piggy back him. In both the physical and logical sense.

"Miyuki, you know you have to face it. Come on, you're strong enough," Kuramochi pep talked, carrying Miyuki to the bullpen. "I'm leaving this big baby here!" Kuramochi announced loudly, giving a look to Chris, before dropping Miyuki unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Ow! Kuramochi you asshole!" Miyuki grumbled, until Chris reached a hand down to help him up. Miyuki showed a brief look of vulnerability, until he grinned and thanked him.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Miyuki," Chris said softly, ruffling Miyuki's hair.

Miyuki stared at Chris in slight shock. He thought about it immediately, and realised Chris was just way too nice to judge anyone. In fact, he was drawn to people who had issues because of his inner protective instincts.

"Why don't you practice with Sawamura today? I want to see him pitch with a different catcher," Chris offered kindly.

"But Furu-"

"I'll teach him fielding today. They need some basic theory knowledge." Chris knew he couldn't handle those fastballs with his shoulder.

"Then... I'll take you up on your kindness. Thank you, Chris senpai," Miyuki bowed slightly.

"You don't have to be so polite. We're both catchers after all. We should help each other." Chris thumped his shoulder in a friendly gesture, and called Furuya to follow him into the clubroom where there was a whiteboard and several baseball tapes on techniques.

Miyuki blushed as they left, feeling warm and tingly where Chris touched him.

"Aw, I wanted to practice with Chris senpai, not Bakazuya..." Sawamura whined.

"Shut it bakamura, you should be happy to pitch at all, seeing how much you suck," Miyuki teased.

"I don't suck! I made it to the first strings!" Sawamura retorted with a pout.

"_Cough_, barely, _cough cough_," Miyuki continued relentlessly, grinning as Sawamura became more and more enraged.

"Just you wait! I'll show you! I'll become the ace and get the number one tag!" Sawamura screamed loudly, so loud that everyone on the baseball field could hear the declaration.

"Ah really? Give me your best shot then," Miyuki challenged with an annoying smirk, hooking his finger for the come-hither motion.

"Damn right I will!" and he flung, going wide. Blinking stupidly, he paused in his position as Miyuki burst into laughter.

"That... that was just a warm up pitch! It doesn't count!" Sawamura insisted in a fluster. "Hey, stop laughing already!"

"You suck so bad..."

The rest of the practice consisted of them doing their typical comedic back and forth while they worked as a battery team.

****linebreak****

* * *

****linebreak****

The next day, Kuramochi announced an impromptu batting session against the pitchers, and he dragged several people over to bat. It seemed that despite what he said about Miyuki needing to face Furuya sooner or later, he was helping to drag it out so Miyuki could organise his thoughts. Miyuki smiled at him knowingly, and the Tsundere bastard actually hit him and told him it wasn't for him.

Furuya watched their exchange with dark eyes, and he pitched much harder than usual. He made sure Kuramochi got the hardest ball, and it was so close to the inside it almost hit him. Kuramochi laughed nervously.

"Nice pitch!" The others echoed.

Miyuki didn't say so, genuinely worried for his friend's life.

"If you die, can I get your game console?" Miyuki joked quietly.

"Shut up you ass, if I die it's all your fault," Kuramochi whispered back. Another ball whizzed over, barely missing Kuramochi again. It actually touched his shirt, and Kuramochi felt the harsh tug of the ball as it touched fabric.

"Strike!"

"Ow..."

Apparently Miyuki felt how strong the ball was when he caught it.

"I swear I'm not going to help you anymore tomorrow. I might die at this rate," Kuramochi grumbled.

Another ball before Kuramochi was prepared. Miyuki pushed Kuramochi out of the way at the last moment, and he barely caught the ball as the force threw his hand back until he hit his head. Miyuki fell backwards the same time Kuramochi did.

"Are you two alright?!"

"Miyuki!"

"Kuramochi!"

"I'm fine," Kuramochi panted, sitting up. Holy shit, the last ball was aimed right at his body and he actually felt the air stop in front of him as the ball was about to hit him. His heart beat furiously in his chest, and he looked over at Miyuki to thank him.

Miyuki was still lying on the ground. Kuramochi scrambled over, seeing blood flow from underneath the catcher's helmet. "Fuck!"

Furuya rushed over with a guilty look, and was about to pick up Miyuki.

"Don't touch him, you fucker!" Kuramochi growled, picking up the limp body of his best friend carefully. He looked over to Chris. "Tell the coach I'm bringing Miyuki to the infirmary."

"Kura...mochi..."

Miyuki grabbed his shirt weakly as Kuramochi ran with him in his arms.

"What is it?!"

"If I die you can have my baseball magazines and all those caps I've been hoarding..."

"Don't you fucking joke at this kind of moment, idiot."

Kuramochi looked like he was about to laugh or cry, and his face scrunched up in a funny way. Either way, the pained expression shone clear, and Miyuki didn't make a joke about it.

"I'm okay..." Miyuki whispered as the tears ran down Kuramochi's cheeks. "Stop crying, you look ugly enough without it."

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault at all, bakamochi. I'm thankful for you organising the practice."

Miyuki felt his eyes slipping close as his vision darkened.

"Miyuki! Shit, fuck! Nurse, help!"

The nurse immediately went into emergency mode as Kuramochi ran in, and began checking up on Miyuki.

"Kura...mochi...?"

"I'm here!" Kuramochi rushed to Miyuki's side and held his hand tightly.

"It's a concussion, I'm afraid. To be safe we need to send him to the hospital for a check up to see if there's any damage to his skull."

"Don't leave..."

"I won't Kazuya, I'm here alright? I'm staying."

"I already told you to stop making that ugly face..." Miyuki snorted weakly.

"Shut up. I'll hit you once you heal, asshole."

Miyuki's eyes started to close again.

Next time he awoke, he was in a hospital bed and Kuramochi was asleep beside him, holding his hand tightly. Kuramochi was still in his practice uniform. He blinked groggily and shifted, regretting it instantly. His head hurt like a bitch. Touching it gingerly, he felt a small bump underneath the bandages. Looking around, he saw most of the team over in the room, asleep on the chairs in different odd positions. They were dressed in casual clothes, so they probably came after practice. It seemed to be night time from how dark the room was.

"I'm very sorry, Miyuki senpai. I'll... I'll work on my control. I won't let my feelings get the better of me again," Furuya spoke quietly, eyes glistening with tears. He seemed to have been awake the whole time, watching Miyuki anxiously for him to wake. "They said you might go into a coma if you didn't wake in the next 24 hours..."

Furuya sounded terribly distressed.

"Well then, I'm glad to be awake. Your first two balls were good though."

The other members started stirring. Sawamura started snoring. Haruichi poked him, and Sawamura fell off his chair with a start. Miyuki couldn't resist a laugh.

"Miyuki!" Kuramochi hugged him tightly.

Miyuki hugged him back, knowing how terribly worried his friend can get. "Told you I'm okay. Ugh, you stink. You should go back and bathe, idiot."

"You should see how pale you look," Yuki said quietly. "All of us were worried you wouldn't wake up."

"You were the one who wouldn't let go," Kuramochi teased. Miyuki noticed his tight grip on Kuramochi's hand suddenly, and released it. Kuramochi didn't pull his hand back anyways. Miyuki suddenly realized that Kuramochi didn't want to let go either, if the tears of relief in his eyes were any indication. Did he really look that bad?

"Miyuki senpai! We'll all take turns in nursing you until you're better!" Sawamura offered enthusiastically.

Miyuki squeezed Kuramochi's hand as a quiet 'thank you' for staying by his side the whole time. "Hehh. You should know I'm quite a fussy patient," Miyuki smirked. "Prepare yourself, Sawamura."

"I'll do anything you ask!" Sawamura said with conviction.

"Well, firstly, you guys should all go back and rest. There's practice tomorrow too, you know. Especially you, Kuramochi," Miyuki scrunched up his nose. "It's like you're trying to compete with a skunk."

It drew quiet laughter at Kuramochi's expense, who pretended to be offended. Kuramochi finally released Miyuki's hand, which was numb from lack of blood flow. Miyuki couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. The doctor came in to check on him. Apparently Chris went to get her once he woke up.

"You're alright now. You can go back to your dorm. But I want you in bed rest for three days, and no strenuous activity for a week. Come back if there are any symptoms, alright?"

Miyuki pouted at the thought of no baseball.

"We'll make sure of that. Thank you," Yuki said firmly, and went to take care of the documents to sign Miyuki out. Miyuki stumbled out of bed, and Kuramochi was quick to stabilise him with sturdy arms. The team was around him in an instant.

"Quit fussing over me guys," Miyuki laughed at their tense and worried expressions.

"Get on," Kuramochi offered his back. Miyuki gladly got on. He was a sucker for physical contact every time he got sick.

"If he stinks too bad, you can borrow mine," Tanba offered. Miyuki seemed shocked by those words, but he smiled gratefully.

"It's alright," he had been exaggerating the smell. He snuggled into Kuramochi's shoulder. The familiar warmth and scent was lulling him into sleep.

"You can switch if you get tired," Chris told Kuramochi with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

Kuramochi refused to let go of Miyuki on the 15 minutes walk back to the dorm.

****end****

* * *

XP: I'd really really want someone like Kuramochi in my life. Dear lord he's such a sweetie ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

XP: More Kuramiyu for us fangirls. Thanks for the reviews thus far! It's a great suggestion that one of you brought up to bring in more of Kuramochi's past.

* * *

****Start****

"Kuramochi, don't you have class?"

"I'm skipping for three days," Kuramochi said simply as he connected his game console wires in Miyuki's room.

Miyuki smirked at him from his position on the bed. "Well, I would tell you to go, but I'd be so fucking bored without you."

Kuramochi snorted, passing Miyuki the other controller.

After that, Kuramochi draped himself over Miyuki and they read manga. Then they had lunch on the bed. And napped a little.

"Man, is this the life of an otaku? It's not so bad," Miyuki smiled. "But I feel so goddamn lazy..." This time, he was lying on Kuramochi's stomach. They were treating each other more like furniture the more time passed.

"Miyuki senpai! Do you need anything?" Sawamura asked loudly as he barged in. Class seemed to have ended.

"Icecream..."

"I want some potato chips."

"No one asked you, Kuramocchi!" But he went to buy both anyway.

"Ugh..." Miyuki reached over for his phone. Deciding it was too far, he gave up and dropped onto Kuramochi's chest, throwing his left arm across Kuramochi's and obnoxiously dropping his right over Kuramochi's face. Kuramochi grumbled and pushed it off.

Sawamura came back with a few senpai in tow, who wanted to check on Miyuki.

"Well, he seems fine. Other than the fact that he looks like he has no bones and took Kuramochi as a prisoner," Ryosuke commented.

"Help me..." Kuramochi whined. "This fatass refuses to move."

Miyuki allowed him to get up. But only so he could lean on his back and eat icecream. The other regulars hung around and played cards to wait for practice to start.

"Hey Miyuki. I have to go practice now."

Miyuki wanted him to stay. But he knew that was him being clingy and bored. "Come back with pudding. And my dinner."

"I'm sure you can walk to the cafeteria even with 'bedrest'," Kuramochi snickered. "I'll come get you later."

"Don't go..." Miyuki whispered as the door closed.

He sighed and scratched his head. He was getting really dependent on Kuramochi. He had to stop. Not that Kuramochi seemed to mind. Miyuki was pretty sure Kuramochi would stay if he asked aloud.

"Miyuki! Do you need a massage?"

Well. Maybe he wouldn't be bored afterall.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to massage a bump, but you can massage my shoulders since you seem so eager."

"Alright!"

The little hothead was actually pretty good at it.

"Miyuki, I'll help you clean up your room as well!" Sawamura said enthusiastically. He began dusting and kicking up a storm. Both of them started coughing, and in his coughing fits Sawamura knocked over a whole bunch of items on the desk.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" Rushing to clean up, Sawamura slipped on a stray baseball and fell over Miyuki.

Right on cue, the door opened.

"Sawamura is attacking me when I'm defenseless," Miyuki joked dryly as Sawamura flushed a bright red. He pulled his hand away from Miyuki's crotch as though burned.

"It was an accident! Chris senpai, you believe me right?" Sawamura asked desperately.

"Hmm," Chris put on a disapproving face, pretending to be upset. Miyuki snickered at the show he put on.

"No, Chris senpai! I was cleaning and I tripped! I swear! Miyuki, tell him!"

Furuya was quietly staring at the scene. He eyes flickered from Miyuki's crotch to Sawamura's hand.  
"Relax, Bakamura. We all know that. We're just teasing you," Miyuki laughed. "So why did you guys come to my room?"

Chris held up several tapes. "I thought I could hold a theory lesson in your room since both of the pitchers are too worried about you to concentrate on pitching."

Miyuki smiled. "Well, set it up then." They sat down on the floor, after cleaning up some of the items Sawamura dropped and putting them back to their original places.

Chris periodically paused the tapes to explain different techniques and elaborated some situations in which to use them. As he explained in his deep, calming voice, Miyuki was slowly lulled to sleep, and soon his head hit Chris's shoulder. Chris continued regardless, speaking in a slightly softer voice to not rouse the other catcher.

"Sawamura, change the tape."

"Yes, Chris senpai!"

Always so eager, Chris mused. Only then did the other two pitchers realise that Miyuki was asleep. Chris was glad about it, because this meant they had been paying full attention to the lesson. Sawamura covered his mouth as Miyuki mumbled in his sleep, shifting. Chris smiled affectionately at the younger boy.

So headstrong. He never relied on his senpai and always seemed so strong and infallible. Chris knew sometimes it was all a pretence, but Miyuki never revealed a single weakness or allow anyone to baby him. He was glad Miyuki allowed Kuramochi to help him in the very least. Chris used to be a little sad that his fellow catcher took everything upon himself and never confided in him, especially when an error occurred in the game that Miyuki always blamed himself on. He wanted to offer advice and handhold Miyuki through his high school baseball, but he knew he should not. Not like what he was doing with Sawamura. Miyuki was a little too proud, a little too independent, and if his assumptions were right- too broken to accept help and affection without a precursor.

They continued to watch the tapes. When Miyuki's head started to slip down Chris's shoulder, Chris gently lowered Miyuki to lie on his lap. He was aware of the occasional curious glances from Sawamura and the jealous ones from Furuya, and suddenly the situation made a whole lot of sense. Kuramochi had asked him to separate Furuya from Miyuki as much as possible. That accident in the bullpen, Miyuki in a daze in the cafeteria...

"Oi Miyuki, I've come to get you!" Kuramochi opened the door to see the pitchers and catchers. He blinked, obviously not expecting them. "Miyuki."

"Hmm...?" Miyuki opened his eyes groggily, and saw Chris smiling down at him kindly. He realised he was lying on Chris's lap, and sat up immediately, a light pink dusting his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Chris senpai," Miyuki apologised.

Chris felt a little sad again. He wished Miyuki would just depend on him more. Miyuki was perfectly fine with physical contact with Kuramochi, but why not him?

"Dinner time! I'm starving!" Miyuki beamed, rushing over to his friend's side to put on his shoes outside the door. As he wore them standing up, he leaned on Kuramochi for balance. The other trio streamed out to put on their shoes as well, but did so sitting down.

Kuramochi slung his arm over Miyuki as soon as he was done, dragging him along. Once they reached the cafeteria, the other baseball players voiced their concern for Miyuki one after another.

"I'm fine! Really, I'd play baseball now if the coach and captain weren't so strict," Miyuki laughed light heartedly. He sat down at the table upon Kuramochi's insistence that he help Miyuki take the food.

Chris thought about it a little. Perhaps the way was to force help on Miyuki, since Miyuki never asked for any even in need. That seemed to be the trend in which Kuramochi helped Miyuki. He sat down in front of Miyuki, and the younger catcher seemed a little shocked by that, widening his eyes. Chris frowned a little. Was Miyuki really so uncomfortable in his presence? Even Kuramochi seemed displeased by his appearance.

Kuramochi piled his vegetables over on Miyuki's plate.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Miyuki grumbled.

"I don't like those."

"You're so picky," Miyuki snorted as he heaped his beans on Kuramochi's plate. Kuramochi snorted in amusement. _Pot calling the kettle black much?_

"Miyuki, do you like this?" Chris held up a fried tempura.

"Eh? I do..."

"I'll give it to you then."

"Mine too!" Sawamura chimed.

"..." Furuya gave his as well. Miyuki sweatdropped. Then somehow all the regulars joined in to give something or another to Miyuki. With well wishes of 'get well soon!'.

Yuki gave him beans- saying he needed a nutritional balance in his meals and he should not be picky if he wanted to be healthy.

"How can I finish all this..." Miyuki groaned at the mountain in front of him.

"I'll help!" Kuramochi said cheerily.

"We gave those to Miyuki, not you," Jun complained.

"Meh, Miyuki or me, it's the same thing. We share virtually everything," Kuromochi said cheekily, digging in to all the goodies.

"Hey... Don't just eat the good stuff, help me eat the beans," Miyuki whispered.

"I heard that, Miyuki," Yuki growled from three tables away.

"Geh."

Dinner was fun, and at the end, both Kuramochi and Miyuki felt like exploding from how full they were. They decided to hang out at the field, lying down to stare at the starry sky. Their room would surely be loud and noisy right now with all the regulars.

"It's almost been two years huh..."

"Mm," Miyuki mumbled, eyes half lidded. He felt sleepy again.

"I remember how we were both late on the first day and tried to sneak into the line... We made a gamble to go from different sides to increase our chances. You got caught."

"And I ratted you out so I wouldn't be punished alone," Miyuki snickered.

"You're such a jerk."

"We had to run until it was dark like this, and we collapsed at this exact same spot," Miyuki laughed. "Was that when we became friends? We're lucky that we were both good enough to immediately make first string. Unlike Sawamura."

Kuramochi smiled. "I dunno. But once I saw you in class I wanted to make friends with you."

"So you decided to choke me in a headlock and steal my baseball magazine," Miyuki snorted in amusement.

"It worked didn't it?" Kuramochi laughed softly.

They fell into companionable silence. Kuramochi started humming a song. Miyuki laughed once he realised it was Mario's theme.

Miyuki was glad he met Kuramochi. He was so thankful that Kuramochi was different- that day where he was weak and afraid, Kuramochi didn't kick the beaten dog. He accepted Miyuki for who he was, flaws and jerk personality and all. He had cried for Miyuki- no one did that before. Yes, he was so grateful for Kuramochi being by his side, because he wouldn't have had so much fun in baseball and even out of baseball. In fact, despite him being such an asshole, Kuramochi never laughed at or made a joke out of him, not like what Miyuki did to everyone sometimes.

"Kuramochi, thank you."

"Huh? What for?"

"For being you."

"Yeah, I'm amazing, I know."

"You'll get a cold staying out here."

"Coach!"

Both of them sat up in a fluster. Kataoka however, gave a small, barely noticeable smile. "It is a nice night. One of my favorite sights here." He looked up at the twinkling sky.

"Yes..." Miyuki exhaled. Kuramochi looked at Miyuki under the pale moonlight, and felt something in him clench. Miyuki was undeniably beautiful. He wanted these nights to continue on forever.

"Go in soon," the coach eyed him knowingly, and turned to leave.

"Well, it is getting late. Let's hit the showers and sleep!" Miyuki grinned.

They stood up, walking back quietly, enjoying the night breeze ruffling their hair.

"Are you... Not going to class tomorrow as well?"

"Yup," Kuramochi turned to see a slightly vulnerable expression on Miyuki. He pretended not to see, slinging an arm around Miyuki. "Class would be so boring without you afterall."

"Haha, of course!"

Kuramochi didn't dare to look at the bright smile he knew Miyuki had right now.

*****end****

* * *

XP: Thanks for reading :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
